


Scars That Fade

by JaneQuotes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQuotes/pseuds/JaneQuotes
Summary: It should never have happened.





	Scars That Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o, I know this is pretty rough, but it's almost 4am, and I have class in a few hours, and I just wanted to get this out cause I needed to. I'll probably give myself a couple days and then come back and revise/edit this, so any feedback is appreciated :) 
> 
> Enjoy~

Thoughts swirled around Viktor, lying alone on his too-large bed, too many for his lethargic brain to latch onto any one. He was exhausted, a bone-deep chill that sapped all of his energy. Tears slipped from his eyes, down his face onto the pillow he had in a choke-hold. He buried his face into the cotton, as empty sobs clawed their way up his throat again.

 

Viktor had been crying for over four hours. It had petered out to mostly quiet sniffling and shaky exhales, a sharp contrast to the gut-wrenching wails from earlier.

 

He couldn't understand why it hurt so much, why his heart physically ached and burned. He's almost rather cut it out, but knew that he'd rather have this pain, because it meant he had something, something he was afraid he had lost forever only two years ago. 

 

Viktor squeezed the pillow a bit harder.

 

He wished Yuuri was there, to hold him, to tell him how silly he was being. To kiss his tears away and sing those Japanese lullabies that always made him blush.

 

His breath hitched. 

 

They had been so stupid. The season had just finished, both of them riding high on Yuuri's gold at World's. They were going to fly back to Japan, to spend a month of the off-season together, without anything to get in their way of enjoying each other. But Yuuri had some obligations to Yakov, an exchange for getting to use his rink in the second half of the season. Yuuri insisted that Viktor fly a few days ahead, and get some alone time with Yuuri's family. Viktor protested at first, wanting to stay and fly with Yuuri, but he would hear none of it. So selfish, Yuuri was. 

 

His Yuuri, his beautiful, adorable  _ katsudon _ . 

 

And now he was…

 

Viktor buried his head into the pillow again, trying to suffocate those thoughts.

 

A scream, sudden and piercing, brought Viktor back from his daze. It had come from downstairs, the general dining area of  _ Yu-Topia _ . Viktor frowned, wondering what had happened.

 

He didn't move until he heard several loud wails.

 

He bounded down the steps, two at a time, coming around the corner.

 

"What's wron-" he started to ask, and then promptly froze at the sight before him.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri had his backpack slung over both shoulders and his carry-on luggage in one hand. He was almost running, legs and lungs burning in the evening chill. 

 

His train had come in nearly ten minutes ago, and usually someone would have been by to pick him up with the family van, but considering the circumstances…

 

He shook his head, and ran a bit faster. 

 

He breathed a sigh of relief at seeing his family's _onsen_ come into view. He slowed down as he came up on the door.

 

He pushed it open, and then dropped everything to the side, toeing off his shoes.

 

"Hello?" he called out. " _ Okaa-san _ ?  _ Otou-san _ ? Viktor?" He wandered in a bit farther, stopping in the middle of the room. He wondered if perhaps everyone were in their rooms.

 

Just then, his father came around from the back room, freezing when he saw him.

 

"Yuuri," he breathed out, tears welling in his swollen eyes. He surged forward, sweeping his son into a crushing hug. 

 

" _Otou-san_ , I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I got here as fast as I could," Yuuri rambled, struggling not to cry himself. 

 

A scream, sharp and earsplitting, made both of them raise their heads. Yuuri's mother was standing in the doorway leading to the rest of their house, a hand over her mouth and tears cascading down her face.

 

" _Okaa-san_." That was all she needed to stumble forward into her sons arms, sobs shaking her stout frame. The three of them gripped each other tight, made four when Mari walked in and joined in her mother's weeping.

 

"What's wron-" a voice started, then stopped. Yuuri lifted his head to see Viktor frozen, hair tousled, clothes rumpled. It wouldn't surprise him if Viktor had spent the day in bed. 

 

"Yuuri," Viktor's voice broke, as more tears gathered in his eyes, spilling onto his blotchy, red face. Yuuri disentangled himself from his family, striding over to Viktor and pulling him into his arms.

 

Viktor was frozen for a moment more, then melted into Yuuri, clutching him tightly to his chest. He kept repeating Yuuri's name, over and over, a mantra as if to reassure himself it was real.

 

He suddenly shoved Yuuri back, holding him by his shoulders, still crying, but face angry.

 

"What happened?" he demanded. "Why didn't you answer your phone, how are you here?  _ Why didn't you call me? _ " He was shouting by the end, grip tight and bruising on Yuuri's shoulders.

 

"Shh," Yuuri stepped forward, bringing his hand up to cup Viktor's face, to wipe away his tears. "I'm sorry, there was traffic, my phone died on the plane, and when I had found out what happened, I had already landed in Tokyo." He turned back to his family. They were all watching them with watery smiles. He pulled Viktor's hands off of him, murmuring another apology and an order to wait. 

 

Yuuri walked back over to his family, giving each of them a hug, and then strode back over to Viktor, taking his hand and pulling him upstairs. Viktor went quietly, subdued and pliant to Yuuri's touches.

 

When they got to their room, Yuuri gently laid Viktor down on the bed, then climbed in after to hold Viktor close, his head under Yuuri's chin. Neither of them said anything for a few long minutes, just reveling in each other's arms.

 

"I was late getting out of the door," Yuuri began, combing his fingers through Viktor's hair. "Traffic was terrible, and by the time I made it to the gate, they had already closed the door. I booked another flight for a couple hours later, and when I checked my phone, it was dead. I had forgotten to charge my phone and then left my charger at home. So I waited, read that book you've been bugging me about. I boarded, and managed to sleep a little. Finished that book. Thought about you the rest of the flight. When we landed, I didn't know what had happened until I saw a TV broadcasting live footage of the wreckage on my way to the train station. I realized that everyone would have thought that I was on that flight…  _ God _ , Viktor, I'm so sorry, if I had brought my charger, you wouldn't have had to…" Yuuri broke off, squeezing Viktor to him, burying his nose in Viktor's soft hair. He took a shuddering breath. "I ran as fast as I could, to the train, and when I got off. I'm sorry."

 

Viktor was quiet while Yuuri talked, his face pressed to Yuuri's chest. He pulled back when he finished, and crashed his lips into Yuuri's. "Prove it," he rasped, desperate and wanting.

It was different, Yuuri thought as Viktor gasped softly beneath him. Usually, their love-making was loud and passionate, the two of them caught up in the moment, grinning as they fumbled together. This was soft and heady, a quiet reassurance that they were together, that Yuuri was alive and still very much loved Viktor. 

 

Viktor shuddered, a low moan leaving his lips as tears slid down the side of his face. He pulled Yuuri back down, messily colliding their lips together as Yuuri followed, panting into each others mouth. 

 

They cleaned themselves up, and curled up together under the blankets, murmuring words of love to each other, promises to cherish forever.

 


End file.
